


Imprint

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: We're All Hybrids [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling & Snuggling, Exile, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Light Angst, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Platonic Cuddling, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Technoblade bumped into his twin brother, who tilted to the side. "You have a duckling following you." Wilbur commented and Technoblade groaned as he looked over his shoulder to see his nine year old brother only footsteps behind him."I'm aware."~~~Or after a year of being accepted into the Minecraft family, Tommy imprints on those around him
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: We're All Hybrids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 855





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> (Hybrid things are all joint oneshots that are set in the same storyline but each fic is a stand alone fic and you don't have to read the others to understand this one. This is set in the same universe as the Dream SMP, but they all went to school with each other first before L'manberg and everything began. Also unlike canon, SBI family exists cause I said so, also all pummel party and OTV people are teachers except for Velvet because Antfrost is a student and that'd be weird.)

Technoblade walked around the house, rubbing his eyes as he got ready for school.

He heard small feet running behind him and found his nine year old brother running after him.

"Hey Tommy, why're you up so early?" Technoblade asked and ruffled his hair. Tommy smiled happily and continued to follow him, making Technoblade confused.

Techno walked around the house, changing and getting breakfast ready, Tommy a few steps behind him the whole time.

Techno rolled his eyes as he walked into their shared living room to wait a bit before Philza drove them to school.

He bumped into his twin brother, who tilted to the side. "You have a duckling following you." Wilbur commented and Technoblade groaned.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on, he's been doing this all morning." Techno said and Tommy latched himself onto his leg, tiny baby wings fluffing up behind him.

Techno looked at his brother and then his twin.

"Phil!" Wilbur yelled and their adoptive dad walked out of his office, sleeve pattern etched into the side of his face, hinting at him having fallen asleep working again.

"What's up?" Phil asked and Wilbur pointed at Tommy.

"Toms won't stop following Technoblade around." Wilbur said and Philza reached down, peeling the smaller child off of Technoblade's leg.

"Hey! Put me down!" Tommy yelled and wriggled out of his grasp.

Technoblade backed away and Tommy chased after him again.

"What is he doing?" Technoblade asked and Philza began to chuckle, smiling wide and covering his mouth.

"Were you the first one up?" Philza asked and Technoblade groaned. "What is it?" Techno asked again.

"He's imprinting on us. It's a stage all avian hybrids go through, he's imprinting on you cause you were the first he saw." Philza explained.

"So what? Is he gonna be all cranky while I'm at school?" Technoblade asked and Philza hissed.

"About that, you either need to stay home or he needs to go with you." Philza said and Technoblade gaped as Wilbur started to laugh hysterically. "What? Why?!" Techno yelled.

"He's imprinting on you, it's a whole process needed for his survival. If you aren't near him until he finishes then it could damage the process." Philza explained. "For the next few days, we're all gonna have to take turns I guess, depending on who he imprints on first. We'll also probably will need Tubbo to stop by." 

"So what? I just have to have a drooling gross nine year old follow me all day today?" Technoblade asked and Tommy fronwed, yanking his shirt. "Hey! You're a gross horomonal thirteen year old!" Tommy shot back and Technoblade sat back on the couch, groaning.

"This isn't going to be fun." Technoblade sighed as Tommy crossed his arms and leaned against him.

"You think I'm having fun too? I don't like this as much as you do." Tommy huffed. "Then stay away!" Technoblade yelled and Tommy frowned.

"No, it, like.." Tommy went silent. "It, like, hurts if I do."

"It's a process," Philza repeated. "I went through it, Quackity's gone through it, all the bird hybrids in the Dream SMP have gone through it."

"Isn't imprinting only a duck thing? You're a raven and Tommy's a chicken so why do you guys do it?" Wilbur asked once he'd calmed himself from laughing.

"It's less a bird thing in itself and more of an avian hybrid thing. Back, like way, way back before hybrids were accepted in society, it was used as a means of survival. You imprinted on your flock so that way you always knew where they were. It's like a built in compass." Philza informed. "But Techno, are you going to go to school today or stay home with him?"

Technoblade thought for a moment and dropped his school bag, one arm going to wrap around his youngest brother, who was cuddled on his lap.

"Alright then." Philza said and motioned for Wilbur to get moving. "You'll have your day too, Wilbur. You still need to go to class and explain to your teachers everything." 

"Can I have a Tommy hug before I go?" Wilbur asked, reaching out to his brother and Tommy buried his face in Techno's shoulder. "No, you smell." Tommy retorted and Wilbur made a loud wailing noise as Philza pushed him out the door.

Technoblade chuckled at that and ruffled Tommy's hair a bit. "What do you wanna do?" Technoblade asked and Tommy shrugged.

"I don't really care as long as it's not stupid." Tommy mumbled and Technoblade thought. "We could watch a movie or something?"

"Up?" "No." Tommy pouted and thought again.

"We could watch The Office?" Technoblade suggested, remembering Tubbo mentioned it once and Tommy scowled.

"No, not watching The Office." He said and provided no explanation. "I wanna watch Up."

Technoblade groaned. "We've watched it eight million times already." he said.

"And I wanna watch it eight million more." Tommy argued and Technoblade sighed, getting up and setting everything up, Tommy following him around as he did.

They settled back on the couch right as Philza returned home, smiling at the two.

"You guys need anything?" He asked and Tommy shook his head, curling up in Technoblade's arms and making himself seem smaller than normal.

"No," Techno responded and Philza smiled.

"You guys are cute." Philza commented, being the proud father he was.

"Shut up," Techno and Tommy said in unison and Philza laughed as their movie started.

At some point, Tommy started to drift off and Techno seized his opportunity to leave and use the bathroom.

Once he finished up and opened the door, a small blonde fell onto his feet 

"Were you just waiting for me to get out?" Technoblade asked and Tommy looked up at him 

"Yes."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, they just sat on the couch next to each other watching different movies until Tommy was finally able to leave the room without feeling like his skin was on fire.

~~~~

The next day, Philza woke up to find Tommy sat on the floor, leaning against his desk chair and he smiled.

"Hey bud." Philza said and Tommy turned to him.

"Wilbur is mad cause he got up super extra early but I wanted to be by you." Tommy said and Philza laughed.

"Yeah, but don't blame him. He's just your brother and loves you." Phil said and Tommy made a face.

"Gross." 

Philza had Tommy sit up in the shotgun seat while he drove Technoblade and Wilbur to school, Wilbur crying the whole time about how today was supposed to be his turn until Techno dragged him out of the car to go to class.

Philza smiled at Tommy. "Hey, wanna go check out the new music store? I heard they're selling discs." 

Tommy smiled widely and bounced in his seat. "Yes, yes!" 

Philza chuckled and they began their day of driving around.

The day was a lot longer than the one before, going into multiple stores, checking things out, buying groceries that they needed, getting Technoblade a new blazer for school since he ripped his last one, getting a case of new guitar picks for Wilbur since he kept losing them and getting Philza a bunch of packs of pens.

Tommy sat, sleepy as he leaned against the window, Mellohi clutched to his chest as they drove to pick up his siblings.

Wilbur was still crying and Techno confirmed he'd been doing it the whole day when Philza asked.

Once they all got into the house, Tommy hugged Philza real quick before running up to his room.

~~~~

"Can we go see Tubbo?" Tommy asked, frantically tugging at Philza's kimono and distantly he heard Wilbur wail again.

"WHY NOT ME?" 

"I'll call Puffy right now and tell her what's up." Philza said and Tommy groaned, Philza's clothing clutched in his fist.

"Hurry up" he said and once Philza finished the call, Puffy ran full speed over, Tubbo right behind her.

"Toms!" Tubbo yelled and Tommy latched onto his friend instantly, Puffy melting at the sight.

"Awwww!" She took a quick picture and rested a hand on Philza's shoulder. "Should I bring them to school? Tommy's already missed Wednesday and Thursday." 

Philza nodded. "Yes, thank you, I don't have enough room in my car." 

Puffy kneeled down to the two boys hugging and smiled. "Tommy, are you ready for school?" He shook his head. "Well can you go get dressed real quick for me?" 

Tommy frowned and looked at his pants. "I can wear my pyjamas." He mumbled and Philza sighed,handing him his book back.

"It's only fifth grade, he'll be fine." Philza promised and Puffy chuckled.

"Alright boys!" 

The school day was long, everyone made fun of Tommy for his clinginess, a lot of people commented how the tables have turned, and a lot of teachers didn't quite understand what was happening.

"Oh fuck off!" Tommy yelled. "LANGUAGE!" His teacher yelled, crossing his arms. "Tommy, I understand what you're saying, but it's distracting the class."

"Oh but when Ranboo was in here all teleporting and shit last week you didn't tell at him!" Tommy whined.

"Hey don't bring me into this." Ranboo said, hands raised in surrender.

"He couldn't control that." His teacher argued and Tommy angrily hit his desk. "I can't control this either!" He yelled and the teacher pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tommy, this is taking far too long, just listen to me and end this now." His teacher demanded.

"No, keep going, this is fun, we're missing class." Purpled said and Tubbo covered his laughter with his hand, Tommy resting his head on his shoulder and arms locking tightly around him.

"I'm going to send the four of you down to the principal's office if you don't stop." 

"Why me?!" Ranboo yelled and Tommy glared at him, making Ranboo jump and teleport to the back of the classroom.

"Just, fine, fine whatever, I don't get paid enough for this." The teacher turned back to the board and Tommy cheered.

~~~

When Wilbur woke up on Saturday morning to find Tommy cuddled into his side, he felt his heart want and instantly hugged his brother.

"I hate you." Tommy mumbled and Wilbur chuckled.

"That's not what your birdy instincts say." Wilbur sang and Tommy squirmed in his grip.

"I hate you, I mean it." Tommy mumbled as he rested his head on Wilbur's chest.

"Mhm," Wilbur played with the soft blonde locks of hair and Tommy didn't respond.

The two spent most of the day just laying in bed, only getting up once Philza told them they'd ruin their sleep schedule.

By the time Sunday came around though, Tommy was still attached to Wilbur's side.

"Uh?" Philza questioned and Tommy frowned. "It's not working. I don't-" he coughed. "I don't know what's happening. I tried to get up this morning but it hurt again and..." 

"This happens occasionally but only if the person you're trying to imprint on is someone you care about deeply." Philza said. "So according to your instincts, Wilbur is your favorite." 

"What?!" Tommy yelled, red faced and Wilbur cooed, hugging Tommy in a death grip.

"AWWW! Tommy! You love me most?" He asked in a baby voice.

"FUCK OFF!" Tommy yelled, shoving the other off him, just to cling to him again.

"You know, it's really funny watching you push away my love but still needing it." Wilbur commented. 

"Fuck you fucking bitch ass pussy." Tommy growled and eventually gave up on trying to escape.

Wilbur smiled and buried his face in the top of Tommy's head.

"Love you Toms." "Shut up." 

~~~

Tommy never thought he'd need to count on him having imprinted on them. He never thought it'd actually matter, he never thought he'd need to find his flock. But god did it matter if he lived or not right now.

Tommy trudged through the icy cold winter, snow and wind whipping harshly past his ears as his sneakered feet walked through feet dep powdery snow.

He should've worn warmer clothes, but he didn't have anything else, he'd been exiled to the hot, sweltering beach for god's sake, why would he have warm clothes?

Tommy felt his clothes getting soaked by the falling snow, felt his fingers freeze as they clutched at his bag that held very few of his remaining belongings, his feet were numb as he walked, and his eyes were heavy.

He needed to get to safety, he needed to be safe.

And his heart said there was safety this way. Two safeties, actually, warmth and love, but he knew that last part wasn't true.

They didn't love him anymore, they thought him a traitor, and Tommy knew, knew that he was a traitor, he'd betrayed them both for his discs, yelled at his father, yelled at Technoblade, held his discs over them.

But he hoped, hoped maybe somewhere they cared

As he approached the white house, he saw the door fling open.

Right, Philza had imprinted on them when they were babies, he forgot.

"Tommy?" Phil yelled and rushed forward, wrapping Tommy up in a warm hug, his huge wings going around and wrapping them, shrouding them from the cold.

Tommy shivered as he cried into Philza's chest, grimmy fingers clutching his shirt.

"What happened?" He asked and Tommy sobbed a bit. "Dr-Dre-Dream." He stuttered out, teeth chattering from the cold, voice hardly working through his sons.

"Let's get you inside." Philza said and Tommy nodded, shaking in his arms.

Once he was sat on the warm couch, hot chocolate in his hands, he finally calmed a bit, sighing as Techno entered the room.

"Why are you here?" Technoblade asked, voice monotone as he sat at the dinner table across from him.

Tommy felt guilt ripple through his chest and he cleared his throat.

"Tubbo exiled me." Tommy explained.

"I told you so," Technoblade responded, arms crossed and frowning. Philza entered and was silent as he watched the two.

"I was alone, no one came to visit me except for Sam and Ranboo. It was horrible, I was- I started hearing shit, seeing shit, I went insane, I made Hotter Girlfriend but Jack Manifold stole her." Tommy said and frowned. "I lost everything."

"Why should I care?" Technoblade growled out and Tommy flinched. "So what? You lost everything you had because your country exiled you. Your country did the same to me and I didn't come pity crying t the people I betrayed, asking them to help me."

"Techno, we're his family." Philza said. "Exactly! Exactly my point! He betrayed me, and we're family! How messed up is that!?" Technoblade yelled and Tommy flinched.

"Please don't yell it fucking-" Tommy shook his head. "Don't yell."

Technoblade scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You still betrayed me," Technoblade said, voice soft and Tommy nodded.

"I did, I'm... I'm sorry. Maybe if I had just fucking listened, none of this shit would've happen." Tommy said and Techno nodded.

"What happened anyway that's got you all shaken up? And looking like crap." Technoblade asked and Tommy started to shake.

"Dream- He.... He did a lot of shit. He fucked me up mentally, he's- Dream's not my friend, right?" Tommy asked and looked up, Technoblade and Philza having matching confused expressions.

Philza sat on the couch, a bit aways from Tommy but still close. "Dream isn't your friend Tommy. I don't know what happened in exile, but Dream is the bad guy." Philza explained and Tommy blinked.

"He- No, you're right, Dream isn't my friend it's just... He was the only one who visited me a lot in exile, the only one who came to my beach party, he let me use his trident. But everyday that fucker would come by and be all like fucking, "Give me all your armor!" And blow all my shit up, everyday." Tommy said and started shaking again. 

"He came by today, he found all the stuff I'd been hiding from him so I could eventually be powerful enough to leave. He got mad, I tried to stop him but he blew up all my shit, and then he left and I just... I felt useless. All my shit was gone, none of my friends had visited me, I didn't even have any friends anymore and I tried to-" Tommy cut himself off with a cut. "Nevermind."

"You tried to what? Fight back or something?" Technoblade asked.

"Kill myself." Tommy mumbled and Philza and Technoblade paled.

"Don't joke about that," Technoblade said and Tommy sighed, sniffling and looking down into his quartz cup, swirling the chocolate liquid around. "I wasn't." He mumbled.

Technoblade didn't say anything for a moment. "I hardly believe you would try to kill yourself. Why, just why would you of all people?" Techno asked and Philza put a hand on his knee. "Techno, stop." He said and Tommy was shaking, tears threatening to fall.

"I-" He sniffed. "You don't have to believe me, I get it. Just forget it."

Philza moved and sat next to Tommy, the younger blonde, with hair that was graying despite his age, snuggled into him, crying full on now.

"We don't have to talk about it," Philza promised and Technoblade played with a strand of his now pink hair before standing and sitting on Tommy's other side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't believe you... Still kind of don't but, I'm sorry. And I'll kill Dream before he gets within 69 feet of you." Technoblade promised and tried for a joke which Tommy chuckled wetly at. "Thanks Blade." Tommy mumbled.

Suddenly Tommy sat up straight and looked at the door, Philza's feather's ruffling as he turned as well.

"What?" Technoblade asked and his ears twitched as he heard wind blowing around an invisible object outside, a tactic he'd learned when battling in arenas.

"Ghostbur," Tommy mumbled and the ghostly form of his brother floated in, smiling wide with blue clutched in his hands.

Ghostbur noticed Tommy crying and floated over instantly.

"Tommy, you're leaking, have some blue." Ghostbur said and Tommy smiled, taking the offered rocks.

"Thank you." Tommy mumbled and Wilbur smiled.

~~~~

"Hey Techno-" "HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS UP HERE?" Technoblade shouted, jumping up and Tommy deadpanned, his wings fluttering for a moment.

"Right, what do you want?" Techno asked and Tommy grinned.

"Why'd you dye your hair? You and Wilbur don't match anymore." Tommy said, shivering a bit as he climbed up into the room.

".... I dyed it when I went into hiding I guess. I didn't want to look like him after he did that. I may not have agreed with the government but it was stupid of him to blow up the area. It was supposed to be red though." Technoblade said and Tommy snickered, sitting next to him on his bed and Technoblade let the blonde lean on him.

"Looks badass anyway. Like an anime protagonist." Tommy said and then grinned, pulling out a small notebook he carried sometimes because he'd forget how to pronounce a word so he'd have to write it. He quickly scribbled words on the page and held it up to Techno. "Can you say this?" 

Technoblade grabbed the paper and grimaced. "Why?" He asked and Tommy laughed and clasped his hands together. "Please? Do the voice too?" He begged and Technoblade sighed.

"Hi everyone, my name is techno-chan, I'm just an ordinary 20 year old adventurer, uwu. I like to stab orphans. Tommyinnit is a big man, uwu." Technoblade read and cringed as Tommy fell to the ground laughing.

"I hate you." Technoblade grumbled but Tommy smiled. "Love ya too, Blade."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the hybrid series and I just love writing SBI stuff


End file.
